


Иногда нужно быть эгоистом

by arisu_aiko



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Backstory, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/pseuds/arisu_aiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он и Стайлз потратили последний год, укрывая Скотта от Арджентов, прячась от стаи альф, и проходя ускоренный курс в игре «Оборотень 101». Эрика и Айзек определенно получили укусы, не зная на что идут, но Бойд определенно знал. Бойд видел все: начиная от чудесного превращения Скотта до того, как Питер Хейл перерезал горло Кейт Арджент. Он принял это.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Иногда нужно быть эгоистом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sometimes, You Gotta Be Selfish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561825) by [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie). 



Он чувствует укус. Скотт не хочет этого, но никто не спрашивает, чего хочет Скотт. Даже несмотря на то, что сама мысль об этом здорово походит на предательство по отношению к самому Скотту. Потому что Скотт был первым человеком за долгое время, которому действительно было не наплевать на то, чего хотел Бойд.   
Но в этот раз Бойд должен пройти это в одиночку. Он становится напротив Дерека, ждет одну минуту, чтобы быть уверенным на 100%, и затем кивает.   
Бойд ждет, пока тело не исцелится полностью, и только после этого позволяет Скотту найти себя. На самом деле, прятаться от него очень легко, но только благодаря Стайлзу и смскам, которые тот присылает Скотту. Его держат на расстоянии нескольких шагов, надеясь, что он будет идти в неправильном направлении хотя бы до тех пор, пока Бойд его не встретит. До тех пор пока волк не приживется, и пока Бойд не будет уверен, что не умрет сегодня.   
Когда волк, наконец, уживается в нем, захватывая свою территорию в его теле, он посылает Стайлзу последнюю смску. В ней все предельно ясно: Бойд их всех благодарит, но Стайлз не отвечает. Он не одобряет эту затею, и Бойд не винит его.   
Бойд не винит его, он все понимает. Конечно, Стайлз иногда раздражает его до зубного скрежета, но этот парень всегда сделает все для Скотта. Всегда, и не задавая никаких вопросов. Зная это, Бойд готов многое простить. Это одна из вещей, на которые он полагается.   
Если что-то пойдет не так, он уверен, что Скотт не останется один.   
К тому же, Стайлз не так уж неправ. Бойд знает, что должен бы рассказать Скотту всю историю, но он не может этого сделать. Скотт попытался бы остановить его, потому что Скотту этого не понять. У него не было такого чувства одиночества, какое испытывал Бойд. Он не знает, каково это: когда тот, кого любишь, просто исчезает. Скотт был рад, когда его отец ушел, и из-за этого он чувствует себя виноватым, но по нему не скучает. В его жизни нет пустоты. У Скотта есть его мама, Стайлз и Бойд.   
У Бойда был только Скотт. Бойд нуждался в стае, так же сильно, как и Дерек, и это одна из причин, почему он так чертовски этого хочет. Дерек получит это. Бойду даже не нужно пытаться с ним объясниться.   
Он не уверен, что когда-либо сможет объяснить это Скотту. Не сможет объяснить это так, чтобы тот не задавал лишних вопросов, чтобы Скотт не подумал, что он не нужен Бойду. Бойд даже не может допустить, чтобы Скотт подумал нечто подобное. Скотт был всем для Бойда, всем, чего он хотел, в чем он нуждался, но Бойд не надеялся, что это будет навсегда. Не после того, как умер Джейк.   
Так как он не может объяснить все словами – Бойд просто действует. Он идет к Дереку, получает укус, и ждет, пока все приживется. Стайлз удерживает Скотта на вечеринке до тех пор, пока все не будет готово, и теперь Бойд идет домой к Скотту, ждать, пока тот приедет. 

Скотт. Скотт совершенен всегда, даже когда это не так, и Бойд не может смириться с мыслью о том, что сам он не идеален.   
Когда укус заживает, Дерек высаживает Бойда неподалеку от дома Скотта.   
— Он не поймет, ¬— предупреждает он напоследок. — Не сейчас. Он еще долго будет злиться на тебя.  
— Не могу винить его, — Бойд пожимает плечами. — Твой дядя большую часть времени только и делал, что наебывал его.   
Дерек поджимает губы и молча кивает. И без своего недавно обострившегося слуха, Бойд замечает, как бешено стучит у него сердце. Питер Хейл наебал огромное количество людей, но начал он с собственной семьи.   
Он смотрит, как Дерек делает глубокий вдох, кладет руку на руль, а потом смотрит на Бойда, как будто ничего не произошло:   
— Если я буду нужен….   
Бойд похлопывает по карману, в котором лежит телефон.  
— На быстром наборе.   
Он поворачивается и идет к дому. Миссис Маккол дала ему ключ от дома еще на прошлое Рождество, поэтому он сам открывает дверь.  
Ему нравится дом Скотта. Он большой, старый, шаткий в местах, где миссис Маккол еще не успела починить какие-нибудь предметы, и уютный. Комфортно. Как дома.   
Бойд всегда чувствует себя лучше, находясь дома, и сейчас ему становится легче. Он бродит по дому, привыкая к ароматам, которые он никогда до этого не замечал. Прошлый вечерний ужин, запах духов миссис Маккол, и запах Скотта повсюду.   
Он медленно вдыхает запахи, позволяя аромату окутать его, и улыбается, когда вспоминает, как впервые Скотт отреагировал, после своего превращения. Он помнит, как Скотт практически схватил его и уткнулся лицом в шею Бойда, как будто запах был своего рода нирваной.   
Бойда охватывает дрожь от воспоминаний, он заводится.   
«Так не вовремя», – думает он, услышав, как поворачивается в замке ключ.   
Он застывает, улавливает свежий запах вернувшегося домой Скотта, и идет ему навстречу:  
— Сюда, Скотт.   
— Ты сделал это, не так ли?   
Как будто Скотту нужно было спрашивать. Бойд еще не до конца изменился, но он мог чувствовать изменения в себе. Он чувствует волка Скотта. Он может чувствовать его, но есть так же что-то большее. Узнавание странно, сложно и, вероятно, ему придется спросить Дерека об этом позже, но он может сказать, что ощущает волка. Он может увидеть его, почувствовать, и если он может, то и Скотт определенно может.   
Бойд опускается на стул, стоящий за кухонным столом, и ждет. Скотт оттягивает разговор, разгуливая по дому, его шаги тяжелые и неохотные.   
Он ждет, пока Скотт не появляется в дверном проеме, от него пахнет страхом и гневом, прежде чем сказать:   
— Я должен был.   
— Нет, — говорит Скотт немного жалобно. — Не надо было делать этого, Бойд.   
— Надо было, Скотт, — говорит Бойд, заставляя себя посмотреть Скотту в глаза. — Ты не поймешь почему, но мне пришлось сделать это.   
У него была настоящая семья, прежде чем его брат умер, и жизнь сузилась до школы и работы. Он почти не видится со своими родителями, они почти ничего не знают о нем, но он не собирается ничего менять в ближайшее время.   
Он старается не винить их за это, и большую часть времени ему это удается. Но у Бойда осталась одна привязанность – Скотт. Это часть причины, почему он сказал «да», и он понятия не имеет, как рассказать Скотту об этом. Он не уверен, что есть способ объяснить, что ему не нравится идея взвалить все на Скотта, что их отношения – единственная настоящая вещь, которая есть у него в этом мире.   
Он так же чувствует свою связь со стаей, пусть еще не крепкую, но это все равно приятно. Тепло. Часть его хочет ввести Скотта в стаю. Обнять его и просто наслаждаться этими чертовски хорошими ощущениями.   
Но Скотт смотрит на него так, словно он застрелил щенка, а потом переехал его ледовым катком.   
— Не думай, будто я не знаю, во что ввязался, — говорит Бойд. — Я прошел через все это вместе с тобой. — Он и Стайлз потратили последний год, укрывая Скотта от Арджентов, прячась от стаи альф, и проходя ускоренный курс в игре «Оборотень 101». Эрика и Айзек определенно получили укусы, не зная на что идут, но Бойд определенно знал. Бойд видел все: начиная от чудесного превращения Скотта до того, как Питер Хейл перерезал горло Кейт Арджент. Он принял это.  
— Я не боюсь, Скотт.   
— В этом-то и проблема, — огрызается Скотт. — А должен бы. Они собираются убить тебя, Бойд. Дерек обращал людей из-за дедушки Эллисон, и Джерард не позволит этому продолжаться. Они, вероятно, собрались на войну, и ты…. — он замолкает, отходит назад и смотрит в окно. — Тебе не стоило получать укус. Ты должен был держаться в стороне от всего этого.   
— Как ты? — Бойд закидывает руки за голову и сцепляет пальцы в замок на затылке, глядя в пол.   
— Это мое решение, Скотт. Я хочу этого. Я знаю, что будет, и все еще хочу этого. Единственное, что меня пугает во всем этом – потерять теб… — он замолкает, потому что Скотт буквально врезается в него, сдергивает со стула и толкает на стену.   
Скотт притягивает его к себе за рубашку, целуя. Застигнутый врасплох, Бойд не сразу понимает, что происходит, но потом целует его в ответ так же яростно, и, блядь, запах Скотта действует на него, как героин. Все вокруг словно оживает, и Бойду хочется большего, и, возможно, он даже рычит, хотя, может, это был Скотт. Они стягивают друг с друга одежду, уже возбужденные, и Бойд не может думать ни о чем, кроме Скотта. Они словно становятся единым целым: их ароматы смешиваются, и он уже не может отличить, где его запах, а где Скотта.   
— Этот разговор, — бормочет Скотт, кусая губы Бойда, — еще не закончен.   
Бойд подхватывает Скотта, поднимая его; Скотт обвил его талию ногами и они трахаются до тех пор, пока у обоих не начинает искриться в глазах.   
— Конечно, нет, — говорит он, целуя Скотта. — Но до этого мы можем наслаждать диким сексом, потому что ты понятия не имеешь, как охуенно восхитительно мне было сейчас с тобой.   
Прямо сейчас он чувствовал себя удивительно спокойно, и, о Боже, это многое объясняет в поведение Скотта в последний год. Бойд лишился трех пар штанов после внезапных визитов Скотта к нему на каток.   
Все еще испытывая это волшебное чувство, Бойд думает, какое это чудо, что у него вообще остались какие-либо штаны. Потому что сейчас он хочет сорвать со Скотта одежду и ебать всеми возможными способами. Хочет просто терять голову от их запахов, хочет трахать Скотта. Очень трудно удержаться от этого прямо сейчас.   
Но он сможет. Сможет справиться с охотниками. Сможет справиться с переменами. Но потерять Скотта – вот это будет самой большой проблемой.   
Он отступает назад, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Скотту, надеясь, что его запах не выдаст его страх:   
— У нас все хорошо?   
— Да, — отвечает Скотт. Он утыкается лицом в шею Бойда, оставляя на ней засос. — Я надеялся, что ты не сделаешь этого, но да, у нас все хорошо. Я никуда не уйду от тебя, так же как и ты не бросишь меня. Только если у тебя нет претензий по этому поводу.   
Бойд ничего не отвечает на это. Он просто притягивает Скотта к себе для поцелуя, пытаясь таким образом описать все свои аргументы. Он узнает этот тон Скотта и этот взгляд. Он знает, что еще долгое время они будут спорить об этом, но это нормально. Это охуенно, на самом деле.   
Вся соль споров в том, что их нет, если вам все равно. Вероятно, он двадцать раз не прав в этом утверждением, но плевать.   
Это так, но он не жалеет об этом.   
Не жалеет ни о чем.


End file.
